U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,773 (Tatum, et al.): discloses a ground electrode backfill at column 2, about line 18, a settable concrete composition in which the proportion of cement is relatively high so that the resulting product will set similar to conventional mixtures, and in which specific conductive substances are employed whose combination provides an enhanced level of conductivity so that an unexpectedly higher conductivity is achieved. In accordance with the present invention a relatively high level of Portland cement is combined with a relatively low level of calcined fluid petroleum coke, the primary conductive medium, and much smaller amounts of bridging conductive materials which facilitate the current flow between the coke particles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,026,508 (Tatum, et al.): discloses a ground electrode backfill composition, anode bed. In column 2, about line 15, a settable concrete composition in which the proportion of cement is relatively high so that the resulting product will set similar to conventional mixtures and in which specific conductive substances are employed whose combination provides an enhanced level of conductivity so that an unexpectedly higher conductivity is achieved. A relatively low level of calcined fluid petroleum coke, the primary conductive medium, and much smaller amounts of bridging conductive materials which facilitate the current flow between the coke particles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,786,388 (Tatum): discloses a ground electrode backfill composition, anode bed and apparatus. It is the purpose of this patent to prevent contamination or degradation of water quality through the transfer of material from one water bearing structure to another, or from the ground surface to a water bearing structure. The apparatus having a non-permeable concrete annulus is in contact with the earthen bore of the ground bed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,710,644 (Baach): discloses a replaceable deep anode system. Means are provided for selectively positioning the anode in the lower portion for selective removal and replacement of the anode. A means is provided for supplying electrical energy to the anode whereby upon corrosion of the anode, the anode may be selectively retrieved and replaced in the casing while maintaining the integrity of the drilled hole.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,526,667 (Parkhurst, et al.): discloses a corrosion protection anode. An anode for a cathodic protection system comprises a non-ionized metal which exists in a liquid state at the particular pressure and temperature at its location in a hole in the earth so that gravity continuously causes the liquid anode to conform to the shape of the hole.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,525,263 (Parkhurst): discloses a method for cleaning a corrosion protection anode. An anode for a cathodic protection system which comprises a non-ionized metal which exists in a liquid state at the particular pressure and temperature at its location in a hole in the earth so that gravity continuously causes the liquid anode to conform to the shape of the whole.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,532 (Tatum): discloses a deep well platinized anode carrier for cathodic protection system. This patent discloses in column 2, about line 11, a deep well anode carrier for cathodic protection systems in which the carrier is placed within a deep borehole and surrounded by a carbonaceous backfill which extends upwardly substantially to the surface of the earth.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,725,669 (Tatum): discloses a deep anode bed for cathodic protection. This patent discloses on column 6, about line 58, that the flow of fluid from the hose fluidizes or suspends the granular carbonaceous material in a fluid bath so the hose will sink by gravity into such material and will continue to fluidize the carbonaceous material for the entire length of the casing. During this operation the flow of fluid is somewhat critical since there must be enough fluid being discharged from the hose to fluidize the carbonaceous material but not so much fluid that such material would be discharged from the top of the casing. When substantially all of the carbonaceous material within the casing has been fluidized, an upward lifting force is applied to the support line or the conduits to pull the remaining portion of the expended anodes from the casing. After the expended anodes have been removed, fresh anodes are placed within the casing and such anode's sink by gravity through the fluidized carbonaceous material until the anodes are located in their designed position.